Algebra and History
by coolsville times
Summary: Since Javier died, Manuela has had to work for everything she's received; little things are held over her head for the price of a blood sample, x-rays or genetic work. One man is out for revenge on her behalf but first, he has to get permission from himself to do it. Pre RE4 drabble; insanely short.


_Algebra and History  
__**  
Disclaimer: **__I do not own Resident Evil or any of the characters. _

_**Summary: **__Since Javier died, Manuela has had to work for everything she's received; little things are held over her head for the price of a blood sample, x-rays or genetic work. One man is out for revenge on her behalf but first, he has to get permission from himself to do it. Pre RE4 drabble; insanely short. _

_**Author's Note:**__ I've never written for Krauser before so, bear with me folks. Despite this, I hope this little drabble is enjoyable to read and sort of explains what Krauser may have been thinking before faking his death in 2002. I also only plan for this to be a one-shot as I can't seem to finish any of my other multi-chaps. *blushes*_

* * *

_Retribution (Ret-ri-bu-tion)_

_noun_

_Punishment that is considered to be morally right and fully deserved; a justly deserved penalty._

* * *

There are times in life when right and wrong are so obvious that making the right decision doesn't even require coherent thought.

Example: Operation Javier.

Jack Krauser didn't have to think twice about the content of his mission or following Leon's lead once he revealed himself as an agent directly under the president. As a soldier who'd pledged his allegiance to the United States government, it was simply the right thing to do.

On the other hand, there are just as many times when the right thing is hidden amongst vastly different options which all seem like, or could be, the right thing; like a multiple choice algebra quiz. Each solution is right, depending on how one goes about solving the problem, but there is only_ one_ proper sequence.

Example: Finding a sixteen year old girl being held in a class four security cell, housed in a top secret government lab, being blackmailed for food and everyday human care and consideration.

Three months ago, what's right would have been so black and white that thinking it over would have been unnecessary.

Three months ago, he hadn't known the girl in the cell.

In Jack Krauser's mind, Manuela Hidalgo was as innocent as they came. The girl was so young and so sheltered that it's entirely possible that, before learning the true cure to her illness, she had never set foot outside of Amparo; had never seen anything past the border of her father's mansion. True, she was a very powerful young woman, but Krauser was certain that she would never consider using the powers T-Veronica allowed her, else she wouldn't still be in captivity.

It would even shock him to learn that she'd ever raised her hand against a spider.

To Jack Krauser, a hardened, jaded soldier with no faith in humanity, Manuela Hidalgo was the last shimmer of hope the world had. And so it is no surprise that, upon learning of Manuela's harsh treatment and seemingly permanent captivity, all Krauser could think was of the injustice committed and ways to make the offenders pay.

However, the situation was not completely black and white. Jack had been in the service of the US government for eight years having joined the military straight out of high school and, somewhere along the way, he found himself considered among the elite, performing special tasks instead of being on the front lines.

It wasn't easy to go back on eight years of blind loyalty.

There were, no doubt, people deep in the underground being treated in a similar manner by the very same government for one reason or the other and, being who he was, he had probably put over half of them away.

What made Manuela Hidalgo so special?

According to his superiors, she was dangerous, volatile, a _threat_ but, for some reason, Jack couldn't quite see anything past her sweet innocence and naïvety.

Much like a multiple choice algebra quiz, there were a few right courses of action but there was only_ one_ solution that wouldn't give him nightmares, wouldn't result in him questioning himself for the rest of his life.

He knew what he had to do and, as someone with an innate belief in the chain of command, it wasn't going to be easy but, doing the right thing seldom was. He would fight for her, he would bring her tormentors to justice because when Pandora let the evils of the world escape, hope remained and without hope, there was nothing to look forward to.

She was hope and he couldn't let them destroy her.

His revenge would be brutal, but no less than what _they_ deserved, and it would start with the cause for her imprisonment, the man who had fooled even him: Leon S. Kennedy.

* * *

_Please Review._


End file.
